Fluke
by BuddyX
Summary: This is my 1st Harry Potter Fic It is set after the Downfall of Lord Voldermort & focuses on Hermione and her life. Please Read & Review. Please Note: HBP Spoilers! HGSB
1. Lord of the Rings

Summary: Hermione feels alone. Harry is with Ginny, Tonks with Lupin & Ron is on the pull. How will Hermione move on with her life?

This story is set after the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

Hermione sat in the Burrow kitchen. She had just arrived back from Harry & Ginny's wedding. It had been a lovely day although slightly rushed much to the annoyance of Mrs Weasley who had been having thoughts of a grand wedding for her only daughter. So much had happened in the last year, Hermione often felt much older than her 18 years. After Bill and Fluer's wedding, Harry, Ron & Hermione had set out hoping to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. Their journey had been a long one where emotions had been high and low throughout, at times they doubted themselves and it seemed their task was impossible, somehow they had found a way through and tracked Lord Voldermort to Hogwarts where the war began. There had been casualties and horrific losses, but also amazing discoveries. Harry had received information that Hufflepuff's cup had last been seen at the ministry of magic in a place thought to be irretrievable. But as Hermione had reasoned he wouldn't have hid it there if it was impossible to retrieve it, and there they had spent many nights with the Order keeping watch trying to retrive the cup as well as Harry's godfather from behind the veil. It had been difficult and eventually the veil had revealed its inner properties. Sirius had emerged before the cup, he had not aged and re-appeared believing he had only just fallen through the veil. But this was all behind them now… now they were to begin their adult lives in a peaceful world. Which is why Harry and Ginny had decided to marry so soon after the war. Their time apart had really hurt them both, Harry had confided in Hermione that he never wished to be apart from Ginny again and that he intended to marry her as soon as he could which he did.

Remus & Tonks where now a happy couple and had recently brought a house in London, Sirius was a frequent visitor, spending as little time at 12 Grimauld Place as possible. Harry & Ginny where on their way to Australia for their Honeymoon, and Hermione & Ron where currently living at the Burrow. Their relationship was a strange one, they weren't actually together but everyone treated them like they were, they often acted like they were, constantly bickering. It was in these weeks after the war that Hermione found her self at a loss. Something was missing from her life. She felt like she was alone except for Ron, but he wasn't entirely what she was longing for. She wanted a physical relationship and she had been through to much with Ron to even think of going there with him.

All of a sudden Fred & George showed up.

'Hey Hermione, you OK?' asked Fred

'yeah I'm fine. Where's Ron?'

'oh he was off snogging that girl from the Florish & Blotts, whats her name..?'said George

'Aleesha' said Fred.

'oh right' said Hermione. Her face blushed, it wasn't quite jealousy she felt, was it. No it couldn't be, she didn't want to snog Ron. Its probably just the fact that everyone is getting on with their lives and I'm here on my own, the only one without a partner, the only one with no prospects. Whoever would have thought it, the smartest witch in her year yet the only one with no future.

Hermione quickly retired to bed.

Meanwhile at Delphi (Tonks & Lupin's House)…

Sirius was laying on the Sofa, when Tonks & Remus arrived home from the wedding.

'what's wrong with you, Padfoot?' Remus enquired

'nothing' Sirius sighed

'Sirius I've already told you, you can make the spare room yours' Tonks interrupted

'Nah, I don't plan on staying the night. Thanks though' He yawned

'You say that every night yet your still here when we come down every morning' Tonks laughed throwing a pillow at him.

'yeah sorry, I'll go back to Grimmauld Place tonight.' Sirius said rising from the sofa.

'No that's not want I meant Sirius, I just meant why not sleep in a proper room, with a proper bed' Said Tonks fearing she had offended him.

'Yeah I know what you meant Tonks, its fine. I never intend on staying, its just… that house, you know… its ok, I'll catch you guys later' he disapperated suddenly leaving Tonks and Remus staring at each other.


	2. Legend of the Falls

Chapter 2 

Sirius arrived at Grimmauld House, it was dark dank & miserable as he knew it would be. Harry had suggested that he go live with him and Ginny once they return from their honeymoon at Godric's Hollow, however he didn't want to be in the way, the same reason why he always declined the Room at Delphi (Lupins House). Sirius sat on the worn sofa. 'I just don't seem to belong anywhere, I seem to always end up back here in this dump' he whinned to himself. He hated being there alone. He couldn't stay there, he needed to be some where nice, somewhere cosy. He couldn't return to Delphi, so his options where to try and get into Godric's Hollow, where he would still be alone or the Burrow where surely one of the Weasley's would still be up. He disapperated to the Burrow.

Sirius entered the house to find Ron sleeping on the sofa. 'Damn' thought Sirius. He eyed Ron as he lay there snoring he had a huge love bite on his neck. The work of Hermione he thought to himself. He didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to kick Ron. He looked at Molly's clock, Ginny's hand was pointed at 'Paradise' and he couldn't help but smile, he was so Happy and Proud of Harry.

Time to go. He disapperated on the spot.

Tonks lay in bed staring at Remus who lay beside her. She always woke before him but always tried to remain in bed with Lupin as long as he could. His 'wolfishness' was one of the things she loved most about him. When she was a child she had a gorgeous Siberian Husky that her father had brought home for her one day. She had named him 'Wolfie' and the two where inseperable. Wolfie would sleep on her bed at night and if she moved slightly Wolfie would wake instantly almost like he was checking on her. Remus was the same. She smiled. She would never have thought she could be this happy. Her thoughts suddenly turned to Sirius. She had woken in the middle of the nite to a loud pop, meaning that someone had apperated downstairs, Remus woke to and went down stairs to investigate. It had turned out to be Sirius, who sought refuge on their sofa. She really felt for him. He never seemed comfortable. When he was in company he seemed distant like he wished to be alone and when he was alone he couldn't stand it. She had asked him so many times to move in with them, but still he refused. She would try and get Remus to talk to him. Everyone was trying to get on with their lives, herself and Remus, Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron… well actually now she thought about it that wasn't quite true… she had witnessed Ron dancing with a young blonde at the wedding, well dancing wasn't quite the word. They were all over each other, Tonks had looked round for Hermione and found her walking out of the hall. By the time she had caught up Hermione had disapperated.

Remus stirred beside her.

'Hey you.' Yawned Remus rolling over so he was leaning on his elbow over her.

'Hey yourself' she smiled in reply putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him and he returned her kisses gently. He rolled off of her and she lay her head on his chest. She run her fingers down the three scars on his chest. They had almost taken him from her. He had fault Fenrir Greyback in the last stages of the war. He had slashed at Remus, cutting him from his left shoulder all the way down to his stomach. Sirius had jumped in and sent the green flash of the Avada Kadavra curse at Greyback catching him in his chest. Sirius turned to Remus, he had to knit his wounds before he bled to death and he did so, Remus recovered well but would always bear these deep scars.

'Is Sirius OK?' she asked gently running her fingers through the fine hair on his stomach.

'um… yeah I think so' he replied immensely enjoying her hands on him.

'will you talk to him again, she if he will come live here with us.'

'I'll ask again, Tonks but to be honest I think he prefers his own space, its just that house he can't bare to be alone in.'

'can't he get some where else to live then?'

'well yeah he could, I just think that he thought once it was all over Harry would be living with him and they would be living the fun life he and James lived before he married Lily.'

'but Harry's with Ginny now.'

'Yeah I know, that's what I mean, I know Harry offered him a home with him and Gin, but I think he thought it would be just boys having fun, besides he would hate to be in their way.'

'yeah, I know. Try and talk to him though.'

'yeah I will.'

Tonks left the bed and walked into their en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind her. Remus admired her slim curvy body as she left the room. He would never get enough of her.

'Hey Padfoot' Remus said.

Sirius yawned

'Sorry I woke you last night.'

'Not a problem.'

'Why don't you have the spare room like Tonks said last night.'

'I don't want to be in the way… besides I've got a perfectly good house to go home to anyway.'

'except you hate it. Have you ever thought of getting somewhere else to live?'

'well, yeah but I just kind of think.. you know, I'm not gonna be happy where ever I am, so whats the point.'

'That's rubbish Padfoot, you of all people deserve to be happy, and if an ugly werewolf like me can find happiness why cant you?'

'less of the ugly, Remus.' Said Tonks entering the room.

'morning Sirius' she quickly added.

'Hi' he replied.

'Why don't you think about getting somewhere else to live and maybe getting a job, then you might feel a bit better having your time occupied.'

'yeah I'll think about it.' He sighed.

'we're having dinner at Molly's tonight if you want to join us, I'm sure she won't mind' said Remus

'Thanks Moony, that would be nice.'


	3. Pirates of the Carribean

Chapter 3 

Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table in the Burrow. Mrs Weasley was busy setting the table around her,

'Everyone will be arriving soon, dear.'

Hermione did not look up. The kitchen door swung open and Remus and Tonks entered, Sirius followed slowly behind them as if hoping not to be seen.

'Hi Molly, Hermione.' Yelled Tonks. Hermione looked up and smiled before returning to her paper.

'Are you OK, Hermione?' Remus asked.

'yeah I'm fine just a bit tired.

Again the door swung open and Ron entered pulling close behind him a blonde witch. Everyone turned round as they entered including Hermione.

'Hi ya. Everyone this is my girlfriend Aleesha' He said looking like he had just won the Quidditch Cup.

Everyone stood staring with their mouths wide open, before all turning to stare at Hermione.

'oh' said Tonks,

'we all assumed you and… Hermione… where… you know… together…'

Hermione turned deep red.

Ron let out a deep laugh.

'Your kidding!' he laughed as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard.

Bang! Everyone turned quickly to see Hermione's chair hit the ground.

'Yes Ronald, it is absolutely hilarious the thought of me being with any one, least of all people YOU!' she stormed off leaving them in silence.

'what did I say?' muttered Ron.

'Go after her Ron' said Mrs Weasley gently

''what about Aleesha?' he questioned, clearly not wanting to leave.

'Ron…!' said Mrs Weasley getting ready to let rip at him.

'Its ok, I'll go' said Sirius as he walked through the door, closing it after him before Molly could argue.

Sirius walked across the yard, he could not see where she had gone. She may have disapperated. He turned into his animagus form and sniffed the warm air. He caught a faint trace of her scent mixed with a twinge of damp salt. She was crying. He followed her scent along the path then into the forest, her scent grew stronger and eventually he reached a clearing. She was sitting against a tree, her hands covering her face, which rested against her knees. He slowly approached and when he reached her he sat beside her and raised his paw onto her knee.

'Hi…S…Sirius' she whimpered.

Sirius gave a gentle bark and leaned his head towards her. She raised her hand and stroked behind his ear. Suddenly she pulled him towards her and put both arms around his neck as more sobs over took her. They stayed this way a while until she stopped crying. She slowly raised her head and said

'Thanks Sirius'

Sirius suddenly transformed and the arms around his neck suddenly released him as he sat back and said

'No problem, Hermione.'

They sat both leaning against the tree starring into space.

'do you want to talk Hermione?' He asked as casually as he could manage.

''No… yes… I mean… oh I don't know…' He could hear her voice breaking with emotion.

'Please don't cry.'

'oh Sirius… what am I doing… I haven't got a clue. I feel useless, I don't know who I am anymore'

'Is this what's been bothering you Hermione…' Sirius asked slowly

'yes…well kind of… I just feel so alone and useless.'

Sirius laughed. And instantly regretted it as she began sobbing her heart out.

'No, I'm sorry.. I wasn't laughing… well I was, but not at you Hermione.' She still wept. Sirius felt terrible. He normally couldn't handle female emotion but with her it was different, he wanted to comfort her. He slowly reached out and put his arm around her pulling him into his chest. She raised her hands onto his chest and continued to cry.

'I know how you feel Hermione' He see her look up at him.

'I feel the same, I feel…' he wasn't any good at this kind of stuff, but she had stopped sobbing so he decided to continue.

'I feel I no longer have a purpose, like I don't belong anywhere anymore. I have a home I can't stand to step foot in, I go from place to place in search of sofa's to sleep on. I have only Harry, who has started his own life and won't want an old man hanging around him and…'

He stopped as she took hold of his hand in hers. Her hands were so small and soft. She ran a tiny finger down the palm of his hand that sent tingles running through his body.

'Your not old Sirius.'

They sat in silence until Hermione sat up rubbing her eyes.

'we all thought you and Ron were together, you know as a couple.'

Hermione scoffed

'You heard him back at the house, he would never want to be with some one plain and ordinary like me. Not when he can get someone like what's her face… and if I'm truthful I don't blame him, I know he loves me as a friend, the same way he loves Harry, but he can't be expected to like me in that way just because he's my friend. I mean, no one else would come near me so why should he have to.'

'that's all rubbish Hermione.'

'no it's not. If I'm honest to myself, I don't even fancy Ron but I just always assumed it would be Harry and Ginny and Ron and Me. But Ron can get anyone he wants so he definitely won't want an ugly bookworm holding him back.'

Sirius jumped to his feet.

'Don't you ever speak of yourself like that again, Hermione. That's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard, and I won't have it from you. Do you hear me?'

She looked on the verge of tears again. Sirius pulled her to her feet and pushed her against the tree.

'There is nothing wrong with you Hermione' he said gently

'look at you, your smart, brave, funny, interesting, caring…' he raised his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear.

'and your beautiful Hermione.'

'No I'm not Sirius!'

'yes you are.' He lifted her chin and held it so she looked into his eyes.

'You are Hermione… trust me. And if Ron and all those other… _'boys'_ can't see it, its there loss. Because they would be crazy not to want you.

Hermione arms reached up and pulled him close, he returned her hug.

'Thank you Sirius.' She whispered

'No problem, Hermione.' He whispered back.

He lowered his head so that his lips were right next to her ear, and whispered.

'Hermione, if I was twenty years younger, I'd treat you like a princess.'

He heard the breath catch in her throat, and her arms released him. She starred into his eyes and he winked at her, she broke into a smile.

'Come we should get back, Molly will be stressing.' He reached down and took her hand. They walked the rest of the way back to the cabin, discussing Harry and Ginny's wedding. As they reached the yard, Hermione released his hand and said

'Thanks Sirius, you've made me feel a lot better.'

'Good'

They entered the kitchen and joined everyone else at the table.


	4. Leon

Chapter 4 

Hermione lay in bed. It had felt so good to get her troubles off her chest today. It felt so good having someone to listen to her.

Hermione had been in a daze, most of the day. Sirius words had been replaying in her mind constantly. Hermione could not remember getting a greater compliment.

'_Hermione, if I was twenty years younger, I'd treat you like a princess.'_

How do you feel when some one says something like that to you, especially when it was from someone like Sirius who was not only kind and lovely but stunningly handsome as well.

He sees me as a child and he obviously cares for my well being. He knew that compliment would cheer me up and it did. Hermione fell asleep convincing herself of her theory.

Sirius lay in the bed in Lupin's spare room. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in a bed. Tonk's had been surprised when Sirius had asked to stay in the spare room but it pleased her immensely that he seemed happier almost.

Sirius couldn't get the evening out of his mind. He had never in all his life felt as close to someone as he had to Hermione. The last person he had revealed his feelings to was James a long, long time ago, it felt like a relief to open up instead of bottling his feelings up.

When he had held her today he felt as all his dreams had come true. She see him for himself and not his mistakes that so often blighted his name. Sirius fell happily into a deep sleep.

Sirius awoke early the next morning, with Hermione vividly on his mind after a night of mind-blowing dreams. He gave a whistle and Hedwig, (who had been staying with Tonk's owl, Jiminy while Harry was away) appeared at his window. Sirius jumped out of bed and scribbled a quick message.

'Take this to Hermione, Hedwig.'

Sirius made his way downstairs to breakfast with Remus and Tonks.

Hermione awoke to a faint tapping at her window. She rose from her bed and Hedwig flew in as she opened the window. Hermione instantly thought it was a letter from Harry and Ginny and quickly untied the parchment. She opened it expecting to see Harry's scribbled handwriting but the writing inside she did not recognise, she sat on her bed and began to read.

_Hermione, _

_I feel a lot better for talking to you yesterday, I hope you feel better too._

I was thinking maybe I could buy you lunch in Diagon Alley today? It's ok if you have other plans though. Let me know soon… 

Yours always

Sirius

'So tell me what's changed' Remus asked

'what do you mean?' asked Sirius innocently

'you know very well what I mean, Padfoot. You haven't slept in a bed for months and know you're here not only sleeping in a bed but waking at a reasonable hour to join us for breakfast.'

'nothings changed… I just well… I realised I have to stop feeling sorry to myself, I'm not the only one that the last few years have affected.'

Remus stared at him gob-smacked. He decided he could not reply to that and remained silent returning to his breakfast.

Hedwig flew straight through the open window and landed elegantly on Sirius' shoulder.

'what are you doing here, Hedwig' asked Remus suspiciously, eyeing the parchment tied to her leg.

Sirius ignored Remus and the look Tonks was giving him. He untied the Parchment and began to read

_Sirius,_

_I am feeling a lot better now (thanks to you) and would be happy to meet you for lunch in Diagon Alley._

_I'll meet you at The Weasleys Joke Shop at 1pm._

_Thanks again Sirius,_

_Hermione x_

Sirius quickly folded the parchment but looked up to see Tonks and Remus reading his letter over his shoulder.

'Your going on a date with Hermione?' she asked slightly confused

'Its not a date!' exclaimed Sirius a little to hastily.

'Ok, keep your kaks on.' Laughed Remus.

Sirius blushed. 'Its not a date, she was really upset yesterday and well… I just said if she ever needs to talk… you know. I wrote to her this morning to see if she was ok and offered to buy her lunch today, and she's accepted my offer. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower.'

After Sirius had left the room. Tonks and Remus sat looking at each other.

'Sounds like a date to me.' said Tonks

'Hmm…' said Remus 'Maybe she's just what he needs, and he her.'

Sirius undressed in the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror and took in the sight of his body. His shoulders and arms were muscular, his chest well defined with hair across his chest. His abs weren't as defined as they had been when he left Azcaban. Molly & Tonks had seen to that. He examined his face, in general his face did not portray his 36 years but his eyes held the look of someone who had seen much more than his years. His jet black hair was shoulder length with sideburns just below his ears. A stubble-beard met the side burns and covered the lower part of his face. Hi hands were large and rough like he had spent the last twenty years struggling with manual labour. His knuckles bore the tattooed prisioner number he had been assigned in Azcaban, 50887 on his left 661SB on his right, he turned to walk into the shower and caught the sight of his back in the full length mirror.

What he saw there made a small smile form on his lips. The tattoo on his back represented the moment when he had turned his back on his family. His parents had always disapproved of him, at the age of 11, he had started Hogwarts even though they had always doubted his magical ability. There, he had become the only Black to be sorted into a house over than Slytherin, He was a Gryffindor… Though they had associated this with his 'inner weakness'. The disappointments he had placed upon on his parents over the years mounted, he befriended mudbloods and half-bloods and eventually he had returned home at the age of 17 and a blazing argument had occurred. Sirius' father was congratulating his youngest and far superior son on becoming a death eater at the age of 16. Sirius had left the house that night and vowed never to return. He had found himself in muggle London and in the chair of a tattoist in Notting Hill. The Lion that covered the whole of his back was a symbol of what he truly was… A Gryffindor.


	5. Pretty Woman

Chapter 5 

Hermione arrived at the Weasley Joke shop at 1:05, she did not wish to be late, but did not want to appear to eager either. She need not have worried though, Sirius was waiting there when she arrived.

'Hi' he came towards her with a smile that she had not seen in a long time. She returned it fully.

'So where does the beautiful Hermione wish to dine this glorious lunch time.'

She giggled to herself, he could be so dramatic at times.

'I'm not fussed, really.'

'is that a muggle establishment?'

She looked up and see the amusement twinkling in his midnight eyes.

'How about a drink in the Leaky Cauldron, I'm not really hungry yet.'

'Great!.' He replied. He pulled her hand out from her coat pocket and held her hand tightly. Her instant reaction was to pull away from him, but then she decided she quite liked closeness of his hand on hers.

They wandered through the streets discussing various light-hearted topics. Hermione laughed at his jokes and he at hers. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and chose a seat in a secluded part of the bar. Sirius made his way to the bar and returned quickly with two mugs of butterbeer.

'So,' Sirius said after taking a large gulp from his mug. 'you're feeling better now.'

'yeah, I am… Thanks for yesterday it really meant a lot to me.'

'you're welcome' he smiled at her.

'Have you heard from Harry yet?'

'No, not yet, I expect his having too good a time to think about his friends back home.'

'yeah, it would be great to get away.' She said more to herself than to him.

'where would you go?' he enquired

'somewhere hot, with a sandy beach, a nice hotel where I can feel pampered and have a nice man to share it with…' Her breath caught in her throat as she realised her blunder. Seeing the blush on her cheeks, Sirius seemed to choose to ignore it. He continued as if what she said had been completely forgotten.

'That sounds great, Hermione. Why don't you do it.'

'No, I don't think so' He smiled, silently thinking about her lying on a beach in a bikini. Her voice brought him to his senses.

'so.' she ventured, trying to change the subject. 'what are you doing with yourself now?'

'not much really.'

'I thought you would be working.'

'Nah, I just can't seem to get my head around it yet.' He took another large swig from his drink.

'McGonagal wrote me at the beginning of the summer asking if I wanted to take up the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, but I just don't think I could handle it, really.'

'What are you saying, Sirius you would be great at it!'

'I'm glad you think so Hermione but I beg to differ. I can't handle being around kids.'

'You handled being round me Harry and Ron OK.'

Yeah but that's different, Harry's my Godson, Ron's his best friend and your…well…you know…'

'Old beyond my years and boring' she added staring at her hands. He reached over and took her hands in his and she looked up in his eyes.

'I was going to say adorable'

She felt her heart flutter and realised suddenly she had a huge crush on Sirius Black. Her cheeks turned bright red and she quickly withdrew her hands from his. She jumped up quickly and headed for the door, saying quietly over her shoulder:

'I just remembered… I've got to be somewhere.'

By the time he had jumped up after her she had left the bar and apparated. Sirius Black stood looking at the spot she had vanished from. He did not know why but for some reason he felt rejected and it bothered him much more than he knew it should.


	6. Star Wars

Chapter 6

Hermione lay on her bed at The Burrow sobbing into her pillow. 'What the hell is the matter with me' she thought. 'I realise I have a crush on a man, well not just any man, Sirius Black, who could blame me, he is irrestable…Oh my God! What am I thinking!'

Suddenly a knock on the door brought her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Sirius poking his head around the door. She couldn't quite read the look on his face.

'Can I come in?' he asked

'Yeah,sure.' Sirius entered and closed the door behind him. He moved towards her and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat up and leaned against her headboard, her arms wrapped around her knees.

'Hermione, what just happened?' he asked slightly anxiously.

'I…I….I'm sorry Sirius, I just… I don't know, I just freaked… I…'

'Hermione, its o.k, I'm just worried about you. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.'

'No, I… It's my fault, I… well I suppose I did feel a bit uncomfortable, but it's not really your fault… It's just no one has ever said such nice things to me as you do.' Her cheeks blushed violently.

'I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, but I just can't help telling you how great I think you are. I told you years ago, that you were the smartest witch of your age I had ever met.'

'You made me blush when you told me that.' She looked up as she heard him laugh.

'Don't laugh at me, Mr Black.'

'And that's what you said to me that made me blush…'

'Your kidding!'

'Nope, no way… the last time somebody showed me that much respect, James and Lily were still alive.'

'You miss them a lot, don't you.' She asked, enjoying his company.

He seemed to relax and decided to lay down upon her bed, she remained where she was but couldn't help her eyes moving over his body.

'yeah,' he replied. 'Harry reminds me of James so much you know, except he isn't so cocky. Sometimes you remind me of Lily, you know.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, she was 'adorable' too!' he winked at her and laughed when she blushed.

She hid he face in the pillow! He rolled over and leaned on his elbows.

'Hermione?'

'yeah?' she answered looking into those midnight eyes. He reached forward and put his hand on hers.

'please don't be scared or uncomfortable with me.' There was a note of pleading in his voice.

She looked down at his hand and gently rubbed her thumb across his tattooed knuckles. It gave him the reassurance he needed and her touch made him tingle.

'Why do you have these tattoos, Sirius?'

'oh, its my prison number.'

'oh, of course. Can't you remove it?'

'well, I'm sure if I went to the ministry they could probably remove it, but if I'm honest… I kind of like it.'

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

'well' he continued 'its like what I have to show for a decade of my life. Plus, They add to my Hard, Rebel, Convict Image'

Hermione cracked up, laughing hysterically!

'I'll show you whats funny!' Yelled Sirius. He grabbed hold of her and pushed her on to her back. Her t-shirt rose up exposing her slim tummy. He jumped on top of her, straddling her and held her hands above her head with one hand, tickling her with the other.

'NO, PLEASE STOP! SIRIUS, NO!' Hermione screamed between fits of laughter and tears in her eyes

Suddenly the door burst open.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!' Shouted a beetroot red Arthur Weasley.

'SIRIUS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! SHE'S JUST A CHILD! GET OFF HER YOU FOUL MAN!'

'Arthur, It's not what it looks like, I swear' Sirius pleaded.

'Get out of my house, Sirius, NOW!' He added

'No wait!' yelled Hermione trying to re-arrange herself.

'He didn't do anything wrong, Mr Weasley…'

'Save it Hermione, I'm very disappointed in you.'

'Sirius…?' She asked tears in her eyes.

'I'll see you soon Hermione.'

'Not if I have anything to do with it.' Snarled Mr Weasley as Sirius left the Room and a feint pop announced his disappearation.

Mr Weasley glared at Hermione before closing the door behind him.

'Oh my God, what just happened' Hermione said aloud.

She laid back on her pillow and a loud sigh escaped her. 'Why the hell do I feel like a naughy child? I am an 18 year old girl…woman she corrected herself and if I wish to play with a handsome, kind and down right sexy man on her bed, she would. With that thought in her mind, Hermione left her room and made her way to the kitchen where Mr Weasley was explaining the scene he had witnessed to Mrs Weasley. He was still Beetroot red and she was a slightly paler shade.

'…Dirty old man.' Arther finished as Hermione walked into the kitchen. He stopped as she glared at him before beginning her rant.

'Mr Weasley you had no right to treat Sirius like that! He had done nothing wrong, we were just talking and laughing.'

'Well that's not what I saw, young lady.'

'Well to be quite frank, I don't really care what you think you saw! I am not a young lady, I am a woman and if I want to have Sirius or any other 'friend' in my room, then I will.' She felt like a hormonal teenager but she was intent on making her point.

'WELL YOU WILL NOT UNDER MY ROOF!'

Molly Gasped! Arthur glared and Hermione glared back, then Silence.

They were all aware of what was coming.

Hermione stepped forward and hugged Molly. She stepped back quickly.

'I just want to say thank you for having me stay at your home. You've been like a mother to me, Mrs Weasley, and I know you think your doing this in my best interest Mr Weasley, so I forgive you, but you must realise I am my own person and if you can't believe or trust me then, its about time I start a new life away from here. I'll just get my things. Thanks again.'

She left Mr and Mrs Weasley in silence in the kitchen as she went to her room and gathered what little possessions she had, mostly books of course.

She returned to the kitchen where Mr and Mrs weasley were seated at the kitchen table.

'Thank you. Goodbye.' Hermione opened the back door and just as shewas about to close it, Mr Weasley spoke.

'Will you go to him?'

'Sirius?'

'yes' the disgust was evident on his voice.

'I haven't decided where I will go.'

She left without looking back and disapperated as she heard Molly breakdown in tears.


	7. Author's Note

Hi Everyone,

Thanks to those of you that have reveiwed my story...

I re-read it again for the first time in ages and I want to continue it but... I've kind of lost the plot with it...

Plus, I don't really see Hermione with Sirius anymore... I'm more into SSHG!! They are so well suited...

So here's the big question: Does Sirius get knocked for Severus???

Please let me know what you think!!!

BuddyX


End file.
